We can be scared together chapter two part one
by Beaslee
Summary: More about Callica
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Two Part One.

Scared Together

_Callie, Erica, and Bailey are in the ER with the patient, trying to figure out a way to get the fetus out of the baby._

"Couldn't we just perform a C-Section, get him out of there quick?" Asked Mirada, she was thinking out loud.

"You would think it could be that easy, but since the baby is only two days old his body is too delicate for that, his heart could stop from all the trauma." Erica said.

"I know Hahn, I just am trying to figure out a way to get him out of there without hurting the baby."

_Callie is on the phone with her mom. Hahn is standing next to her with a cup in hand._

"No I know mom," "Yes, thank goodness," she chuckled. "Alright take care."

"What was that about?" Erica asked.

"Well, ever since I told her about, you know... You and I together. She has been calling me a lot. Asking me questions about it, like, If I like other girls. Which I don't, I only like you"...

"Well thank you." Erica said smirking.

"Yeah, I know right? But she seems to be grasping the subject. She wants to meet you, she told me she would be in town in a week and wanted to go do something with us." Callie said, "So try to behave." She teased.

"You're worried about me?! I would like you to know that I have been in every parent's grace that I have met."

"Really?"

"Well, yes... Except those that don't like me... It's their loss. But then of course I make their life a living hell, and word gets around so yes, generally people respect me."

"Good, but if my mom somehow finds you irritating in anyway, please don't make her life a living hell." She smiled, "not that you would anyways right?"

"Of course not." She smiled and took Callie's hand.

_They were going out to get drinks at Joe's, seemed about time this really had been a long day. _

_They sat at the counter, laughing and talking. _

_"_Have you realized it's been like two weeks since we kinda, well, found out we were lesbians? I think we deserve a celebration for still being together." Callie said.

"Oh yeah, we DO need a celebration, I was thinking something along the lines of... going out, then coming back to my place, or maybe just going out... I don't know."

"I agree, except I think going back to see your apartment would be the best part, we couldn't leave that one out."

"Ok then it's a deal!"

"Erica, how many dirty thoughts have you had about me since you started liking me like that, I mean honestly?"

"I don't think I could answer... I know it's a lot though. Maybe we should get this out of our system and try something."


	2. Chapter 2 part two

Chapter Two Part Two

Scared Together

_Callie and Erica were finishing their drinks._

"So, about this being virgins together... I don't know how I feel about that..." Callie had said on their way out.

"I think we have taken it slow enough, would you like to come back to my place?" Erica had insisted.

"I would love to." Callie replied. She wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's and they walked to her car. "This is kinda exciting, it's like our first time."

"I know I really have been wondering how this would go. I mean I kinda knew it was going to happen sometime but now that it has come I'm really starting to get excited!" She blushed...

_They got into the car, turned on the radio, The Fray's All at Once started playing. _

"I love this song, it's always made me feel somewhat calm." Erica had said.

"Me too, I love the message, in a way it makes me think about you." Callie had hesitated to keep talking, "I mean, you're always really been there, and you are the one that I need. You saved me from a moment that could've captivated my whole life."

"I feel the same way."

_They were on their way inside, Erica got out her keys, and unlocked the door._

"Can I take your coat?"

"Thanks, I love your house, it's so warm!" Callie had instantly fallen in love with the color tones, and furniture, it made her feel at home.

"Thank you, Callie. Much of the inspiration came from your personality, I'm so glad you like it!" She cupped her face and kissed her, Callie instantly brought her hands up around Erica's head and kissed back.

"And all at once the crowd begins to sing, sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same." Callie whispered to Erica between kisses.

"I need you." Erica said with sudden gentle but still ferocity in her voice.

_They made their way to the bedroom, going down on Erica's bed pulling off each-others clothes. Their bodies seemed to go together perfectly. Everything about them was so right, it was hard to imagine one of them without the other. _

_After a wonderful night that seemed to go on forever Callie woke up in Erica's arms. Her skin was so soft she felt like she could lie there for days on end._

_"_Morning babe." Erica had said, she was stroking Callie's long brown hair. "I think I could get used to this, waking up with you, watching you sleep. You're so peaceful."

"I could defiantly get used to this, being with you is like a good dream that never ends. There's just something about being with you that makes me want to be like this all the time."

"I love you Cal, but we got to get up, I have some pretty monumental plans. I have to please your mom today."

"She isn't that hard to win over, we could even be late I doubt she would care!" Callie said almost begging to stay here all day.

"I don't want your mom to think I'm a whore right off that bat, I would like to make a good impression." Erica said, "I wish we could stay here, but I have a feeling there will be more time for that, let's get up!"

"And I thought I was a morning person..." Callie said poking fun.

_Erica pulled off the covers and threw her a clean outfit. _

"This should fit you, come on!" Erica was trying to calm her feelings down enough to act sane when she meets her lovers mom. She shuddered at the thought of being lovers, this was hard to get used to. 'I've never loved a woman before' she kept thinking. But then she remembered what she had told Callie, 'There's nothing wrong with new.' This seemed to help her get over her little thought, I really do love her.

_Callie was in the bathroom getting her new outfit on, Everything seemed to fit perfectly. She walked down to the Kitchen and saw Erica making breakfast._

_"_Smells good, what're we having?" Callie had said. She hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday.

"Oatmeal, I don't really know how to cook so I thought I would play it safe." Erica laughed at herself, she had always wanted to cook, just never got the hang of it.

"You crack me up Er, let me help you." Callie ran to her side and immediately started stirring, and fixing little mistakes that Erica had made.

I hope she'll always be here to help me when I can't get something right Erica thought. "Wow, you really know what you're doing huh?"

"My mom taught me how to cook when I was little, and it's just oatmeal Erica, it's not a complex dish."

"Could've fooled me," Erica grabbed Callie from behind and started kissing her neck. "It's so much more pleasant with you here, I love your company."

"It's great to be here," Callie leaned back and kissed her. "Have I told you I love you yet?"

"It's always great to hear it again."

"I love you," Their bodies were so close Callie had a shiver down her spine, she had never felt this way for anyone before. "The oatmeal's done. Might as well eat it when it's hot."

_Erica grabbed her bowl and joined Callie at the table._


End file.
